srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions for the GM February 2009
Interview starts below the line. Formatting guidelines are in flux. ---- The Adventurers Collective was filled to capacity. All the tables and bar stools were taken so many adventurers had to stand. All the adventurers were there because of a notice posted on the board about a "Quest" that promised of riches and glory. Judge Fury walked to the make shift platform (a soapbox) after locking the Green Door. He started to make a speech about a "tesser" something and the group at the table of eight just rolled their eyes and groaned. It was shortly after he started that a Gate opened next to the platform and the Sage of the Great Game Master walked through it. Over at the Table of Eight, Hawk was the quickest to say, "Oh thank the All Fathers. I didn't want to hear that again." Everyone agreed. Judge Fury stepped down and the Sage took his place. He said, "It is time for you to ask your questions again." After a short pause, Krylinym stood and asked the first question of the day. He said, "As you probably know, some of us players have been making an index of every object available in the game, by noting up the unique item ID we can see in the link (like http://www.sryth.com/game/ci.php?f_c=pc_....l&f_itemid=1117) and the description of that item. However, this compilation has a lot of gaps. Some of them are the result of poor documenting: for example, it doesn't include any of the items from PG VI, since none of the maintainers of the index are playing it until it's completed. Other times, we have the description of the item (from the forum) but we lack the Item ID, so we can't index it. And the worst case, the item might not be available anymore. This is the case, for example, of almost all the items of the old Tallys Raffles, and most of the seasonal congratulatory gifts. And we can't see those items through their IDs, since the URL I pasted above does not work outside the game window. My suggestion (my request, if I may) is:' "Could you prepare a special link (or system, or screen, as you see fit) with the only functionality of allowing one to see the details of an item, given its ID?"' Something like an oracular temple, or a special functionality of the game's sages, if you want to embed it on the original game. If it's necessary, even for a gold price. That functionality would be priceless for us documenters of the wiki. I, for one, would find enough to have a link that could be accessed outside the game, like the help one (http://www.sryth.com/ci.php?f_c=showinfo.inc&f_infoid=}}) and that I could append an item ID to, or a screen with a text field (like the Explore the cities one) that I could enter an item ID into. When he finished, Krylinym looked around at many "blank" staring faces. He smiled and took his seat to await someone else to step up. Answer: That sounds like a great idea. There are gaps, numerically-speakings, with regard to the item ID numbers, but a system along the lines of what you've proposed sounds like it would serve a useful purpose. Of course, certain items will be "immune" to such scrying as they value their secrecy! Next up was Mr. Black. He asked, "Will we soon be able to earn more runes?" Almost hopeful for an immediate response, Mr. Black stood there for a moment then decided to sit back down. Answer: If by "runes" you mean the sort of runes that Runeskin doles out, we'll have to wait and see what might happen when the immortal ogre makes his triumphant return. Seeing that the "blank" stares were now gone, Krylinym stood up and said, "This is another interesting suggestion from the suggestions section of the forum, matching armour. It currently boils down to: Wouldn't it be nice if we could pay (gold) for a good custom-tailored armour made of identical pieces (leather, mail, plate, etc) that could give us +1SP for each additional matching, tailored piece?."'This time instead of stares, he got applause from the gathered crowd. After a bow to the crowd, he again sat down. Answer: ''A nice suggestion. I'll certainly keep that one in mind for a new shop. Silk and Shadowblack looked at each other and said something no one else could hear. They stood up together and Silk said, "I just to follow up on one of the GM's answers: Will those adventurers who strayed from the teachings of Palk (like those who forgot about him since the realm has essentially sat fallow for almost a year) '''be able to grovel in a suitable manner and perhaps embark upon a quest to renounce Ezerok and regain Palk's favor?" Shadowblack continued with, "Yes, what about those of us who intended to betray Ezerok from the very beginning? I never intended to really serve, I just wanted the experience. Plus, to stab someone in the back you must first get close enough, and since Ezerok is immortal directly fighting him won't get us very far while 'serving' him could allow us to find a way to bring him down permanently... I'm sure Palk wouldn't really mind..." The pair looked at each other and nodded then sat back down. Answer: Ezerok will take on a more important role quite soon. The worship of the powerful elemental deity/being might well be more widespread than any imagine. Elendil stepped up next and asked, "What is the logic/formula/mechanism of determining the rewards given by the Crimson-Helmed Rider? We have an idea, but it's not 100% accurate." Answer: The reward depends on the roll of the dice. The rewards are random at various "roll levels", but higher rolls will always yield better rewards than lower ones, etc. Scout steps up next and asks, "Are there any plans to reuse the 'hidden cave in the midst of The Blustery Wood?' I ask because the second part of the Dreadstone adventure is non re-visitable nor is the last." Hawk interjects, "In its current form something along the lines of the Bat Cave, minimum general xp grinding run or possible expansion into another "traditional grind". The pair then sat back down and grabed their mugs of Hammertounge. Answer: The cave may find itself inhabited. You never can tell what might wander into a cave. The ruined city of Tarn will be the next replayable scenario. Charisma is next to step forward and asks, "Will there be a use for the dragon statue since it's not droppable?" Answer: The statue will be of use in the future for joining up with a rather disreputable band of characters. It won't be required, but possessing it will be a bonus. Hawk stands back up, while he still can, and inquires, "Besides the fact that some of them may have evolved into other forms that are currently "in-game" why have some quests/encounters been removed/suspended? Also is there any possibility of any of them being reintroduced?" Answer: Some adventures are special events tied to particular seasons/holidays, while others, like the one you mentioned, may have been removed due to associated problems. There haven't been more than a couple that have eve been removed due to problems, but they will eventually be fixed and reintroduced. The "wanted man" scenario will certainly be put back into play at some point as it introduces a character that figures into another storyline. Grace wants to know, "Will the Rangers Guild will eventually go to nine levels (which is assumed to the the final maximum), and''' if/when will there be new Guilds?" ' Answer: ''The rangers guild will go to nine levels. There are some new adventures in the works for it. The next guild that will be introduced will be located in Tryndmoor, and will be connected with the "Silver Dragon Statue" that was previously mentioned. Dranikos asks, "Are there plans for more weapons like Tzal-Toalth with stats that scale based on specific skills or powers? And also, Is there an existing plan for perhaps a more effective bag than the large backpack? I imagine some mage out there with a working knowledge of gating MUST have made one that can hold more than it looks to be able to (or one that sends objects placed in it to their home or something)." Answer: There will likely be other such weapons/items. I suppose there should be more bag choices available -- good point! Of course, the new residences are the ultimate "container" for the spoils collected by adventurers -- that was a shameless plug that Faradmyn had me include -- sorry! Innocentia stands and is greeted by a chorus of whistles. After a moment the question is asked, "Will we be able to use Gating for travel? Riding messes up my dress and coach won't take me everywhere." Answer: Gating is a bit too risky and unpredictable for reliable long-distance travel (except for NPCs who seem to use it when it suits them!). However, Jarix Stones might be able to serve such a purpose, and their use would require proper knowledge of things arcane and possibly the art of gating (at least to ensure safe travel). Hey, fighting with melee weaponry while wearing a dress is a -10 penalty to MR. Elendil again stands holding a note this time. It reads: He asks, "Would the GM kindly explain the above quote from Jadefang Lair? What exactly is the additional experience bonus at the end?" Hawk interjects, "You bring up an interesting point since if I've ever ran it partially it was when I first started. I'm assuming (and maybe living up to the rule) that if you don't clear the whole lair you don't get the big xp award to general and all s/p at the end - just the individual encounters and the 64 xp for the 7 ants up the middle and the ones in front of the entrance to the Queens chamber. "Elendil finishes by saying, "Apparently, you get the end reward even if you don't kill everything. But maybe there is a GM justification for that text. And that is why I'm asking. Answer: You're supposed to only be able to achieve the maximum reward by defeating all the ants prior to defeating the queen, but it appears that may not be working as intended. I'll have to look into it and fix it! Thanks for the report. "Ulric wants to know, "Will we ever see Nespii, the former thief from "The Old Cathedral" in Mirgspil again? She did go straight, didn't she?" ' Answer: ''All NPCs have a chance of turning up again -- particularly when I'm reminded about them! :) As for Nespii, it's doubtful she's actually gone straight, but one never knows. Shadow asks, "Are there going to be any quest's based your alignment?' (Demonic Quests!) She wants to inspire Fear and Terror across the world of Syrth!" Answer: ''I will try to work alignment into the game in a more substantial way. The first step along those lines will be to modify items that instantly and drastically change a character's alignment. Shadowblack steps up and says, "One question that is long overdue: Even after we reach level 100 in a skill or power we still get experience for that skill or power. This results in some of our experience being "locked away" and unusable. My question is, Are there any plans to let us use at least some of that experience? Maybe through an item or an NPC after an adventure (or a series of adventures)?" Answer: Experience earned over level 100 is not likely to be usable, at least not 100% of it, as it's thought of as Experience earned for an art/skill for which you're already at the most learned level. Charisma added,' "Will we have the option of transferring specific skill/power points from skills or powers that we don't use to ones that we use more frequently?' What I mean is you basically get Weaponry Troll Bont forced on you but there isn't any weapon of that class that makes it worth having, so I imagine few people bother to train it. Yet we still get specific EXP to it sometimes. So some of us were wondering if we couldn't have the option to take specific EXP from that skill or some other skill we either rarely use or that we've maxed out and transfer it to a skill or power that we still need to train. There is, after all, no point in continuing to earn EXP to a skill that's already at level 100." Answer: It's a possibility there may be something along those lines available at some point. The Experience transfer from one skill/power to another wouldl likely not be a 1:1 ratio in any such system. Trasher stepped up and suggested, "The soon to be introduced pendants and bracelets - one item could be 'the savers bracelet' - MUST HAVE BEEN EQUIPPED FOR AT LEAST 24 HOURS . 1 or 2 times per 24 hours you can use the bracelet and it will give 100 boost (automatic save) to the required current save . Similar to QS heal . Possibly with MR/SP adds (2/2)???? . There might be times that you decide that you will do scenario X/Y/Z tomorrow so you go and buy it from tallys . That means that if there is a specific saving throw that you think you might fail (poor stats/low ability) which would KILL you ; you could still attempt the scanario after a bit of reconfiguring - suggested cost 20 to 40 AT ; and make it not TOO powerful so characters will probably go for refund once they have used it for specific scenario .PS all my characters are (with kit) straight 20s so it is of limited use to me ; but old hands who started before "instant re-rolls" with poor stats might find it of benefit as might "newbies" who have not got their stats high enough yet. Answer: Your suggestion is an interesting one. Perhaps something like this could also be in the form of a more powerful (and more expensive) blessing from the Cathedral in Talinus. "Hawk once again stood, a bit unsteady this time, and asked,' "Would it be possible to tweak the estates so the whole name can be renamed/changed.' Also, could the storage room be changed to allow icons to be stored there as with the cottage and Trynd Keep." He sat down hard in his chair and reached for his drink. Answer: ::::QUESTION MISSED While this question was never answered the storage room was changed some time later to allow characters to store their Icons too. Maethus and Magical both stood to ask a question. Magical let Maethus ask his first. He wants to know, "Why we can't buy more than once place, and get houses in the entire realm?" ' Answer: ''It may be possible in the future to purchase more than one of the new dwellings, once these have been sufficiently "put through the ringer" and expanded upon. The system that's in place now will allow for more than one dwelling per character. Of course, storylines begun at one dwelling would not be available at subsequent dwellings, etc. Magical said, "What would be nice, is a way to switch to another dwelling (possibly of another class (tower/manor) or in another location). The new dwelling would start out as run-down as our current one did, but it ought to be possible to pay for a donkey-cart to transfer all your stored belongings." Answer: Moving to a new dwelling might also be possible, though the same issue with storylines from above would apply, etc. Trasher again stands and asks, '''"Has Ezerok been removed from game? (My) 2nd character got ability level sufficient to summon him early Feb 09 ; Ezerok seems to be hiding cos I cant find his campfire (over 2 weeks hunting so far)." Answer: Ezerok is being fixed. He should be making his reappearance within the next few days. Magical again stood and asked the Sage, "My quickstone has been giving off a faint but strange blue glow since a recent adventure. (How does a red stone glow blue anyway?) Can we have some hints as to what this glow portends?" There were quiet murmurs from the crowd. One Adventurer was heard asking another, "How does a red stone glow blue?" Another took the stone from their place of keeping, and said, "I hadn"t noticed that. How did that happen?" Magical smiled at that remark and sat back down. Answer: The glow is the first in a series of powerful enchantments that will unlock one of the quickstone's more potent abilities. Hurenon hints at this ability when he visits you at your residence, but I can say no more just yet. Charisma stepped up with a look of hope and asked, "Will there be more quests pertaining to the Murk? '''(Also), '''will we ever have the opportunity to retrieve the cloak whose fake counterpart we gave to Kibirok?" Answer: The answers are Yes to the Murk and possibly to the cloak. Dranikos poses a new question: "Is there a reason that Troll-Bonts don't work on the Ice Troll? Isn't it a Troll?" ' Answer: ''Currently, enemies are classified as a single "type" -- undead, troll, dragon, elemental, etc. The Ice Troll is actually a troll-like elemental creature, and not a troll in the strict sense of the word. A cold chill passed through the room as ghostly voice of the phantom spirit, of a yet to be created adventurer asks, "Would it be possible to have an announcement prior to the expiration/removal of limited time events?' So that anyone that hasn't done so can take advantage of them, especially those that have uncreated character slots open." Answer: ''Most limited time events do specify when they will end (or at least give a vague idea), but if I've forgotten or failed to announce such things I apologize! I'll be certain to make sure the ends to such events are posted. After the last question, the Sage rolled up the scroll of knowledge and prepared to open the Gate. He said, "I shall bring these to the Game Master and you will have an answer soon." He then opened the Gate and was gone.Judge Fury headed back toward the platform (soapbox) and was promptly tackled by the crowd. The key was found and the Green door was unlocked. Thanks to everyone for the questions! If I've missed any or failed to adequately answer any, please let me know! Long live the illustrious adventurers of Sryth! ----